


Family

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Gift Fic, Kid Fic, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them have become four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslyuptonogood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyuptonogood/gifts).



> brief mention of birth, birth complications, C section.

Lydia wakes slowly. She’s warm, but her body feels heavy; she’s tired and sore, and her nose twitches at the clinical scent of the room she’s in.

It takes her a few moments to open her eyes, shifting slightly to stretch her legs. The lights are thankfully dim, a soft glow in the room as she blinks a few times and tilts her head to the right.

Boyd is sat in the chair to her right, chin dropped to his chest as he snores softly. Lydia can’t help the smile on her lips; even asleep, his fingers are loosely linked with hers. A soft snuffle draws her attention to Erica; the blonde is sat in a chair by the end of the bed, holding their baby.

“Hey,” Erica greets, voice hushed, and she smiles. She looks tired, but the little pinch of worry between her brows eases when Lydia smiles back. “How do you feel?”

“Tired,” Lydia replies honestly. “Sore.”

Erica nods. “I’ll get a nurse.”

“No,” she protests on impulse, gaze on the baby in Erica’s arms. “Can we just...stay like this for a few minutes? It’s...”

“Perfect,” Erica finishes, and Lydia nods. Her girlfriend smiles warmly. “Would you like to hold her?”

Lydia nods. She hasn’t held their child yet; she remembers pushing and the agony, the doctors talking about fetal distress, and she remembers the fear of being put under while they performed a C section, terror for her baby sending her blood pressure rocketing.

But their daughter – Lily; they’d decided on the name weeks before – is here and she looks...she looks so perfect. Tiny and beautiful and healthy and _theirs_. Erica stands, carefully hands the baby over, and Lydia’s sore as she sits up and back against the mountain of pillows that Erica fluffs up for her, but it all fades away when she looks down at her baby girl. 

“She’s amazing,” she whispers.

Erica perches on the edge of the bed, stroking Lydia’s hair back. She probably looks gross – hair matted from sweat, face blotchy and eyes bloodshot – but Erica just bends to press a kiss against her temple.

“You did this,” she says softly. “You were amazing, Lyds. She’s perfect. She’s...”

“Ours,” Lydia smiles.

Erica keeps stroking Lydia’s hair as she cuddles Lily, Boyd’s snores a quiet, soothing background noise, and it feels soft and intimate and perfect. Everything Lydia imagined and more. The three of them are now four and she’d been terrified at first, discovering she was pregnant, but here, now, she can only feel her heart swell, happiness filling her.

They’re a family.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica over on tumblr- come say hi? :)


End file.
